leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryze/Abilities
Current= + ( Overload's Rank)}} seconds, gaining a shield that blocks level)}} damage and causing his ability casts to reduce his other ability cooldowns by |Affected by cooldown reduction}}}}. |targeting = Arcane Mastery is a passive ability that triggers whenever Ryze casts an ability (applies when cast times end) |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Arcane Mastery does not trigger when using Item actives or Summoner Spells and neither does it reduce their respective cooldowns. * Ryze cannot gain Arcane Mastery stacks while supercharged. |video = Ryze IVideo }} 's supercharged effect gains increased duration. |description2 = Ryze throws a charge of pure energy in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |leveling = |leveling2 = % maximum mana)}} |range = | }} |speed = 1400 |cooldown = 4 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Overload is a linear colliding skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Ryze QVideo }} Ryze traps the target enemy in a cage of magic, dealing them magic damage and them for a short time. |leveling = % maximum mana)}} |range = 600 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Rune Prison is a single target ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Ryze WVideo }} Ryze unleashes an orb of energy upon the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and reducing their for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description2 = After striking the target, the orb splits and bounces to Ryze and enemies near the target, dealing the same damage to each enemy hit, capped at 6 targets. The secondary orbs then bounce back to the primary target, dealing half of the initial damage. |leveling = % MR}}| % MR}}}} |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |speed = 1400 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Spell Flux is a single target chain area of effect ability that fires a projectile at a target enemy unit, which can bounce up to 6 times between enemy units or Ryze. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = to nearby targets |spelleffects-single = to the main target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability and prevent it from bouncing to other targets. |additional = * Spell Flux can bounce to targets in fog of war. |video = Ryze EVideo }} Ryze permanently has cooldown reduction. |description2 = For 6 seconds, Ryze gains spell vamp, 80 bonus movement speed, and causes his abilities to deal half of their damage to all enemies around the main target for the duration. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 50 |range = 200 |targeting = Desperate Power is a self-buff ability that also causes Ryze's basic abilities to deal damage in an area of effect around their targets. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block an ability's application but does not block the area-of-effect component from adjacent units. |additional = * Desperate Power has no cast time and does not interrupt Ryze's previous orders. ** It neither alters the application type of spell effects from his other abilities. *** The bonus damage is not dealt to any spell's primary target. **** and will still gain the Spell Vamp and area-of-effect bonuses even if their projectiles are in flight and Desperate Power is cast before they hit their target. * Due to Desperate Power's passive cooldown reduction the actual one is . |video = Ryze RVideo }} |-| VPBE= Ryze's maximum mana is increased by . |description2 = |leveling = |static = |range = |targeting = |additional = |video = }} Ryze unleashes a runic blast, dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck in a line. |description2 = }} Overload deals increased damage, based on Spell Flux's rank, and spreads the damage to other nearby enemies marked with Flux. |description3 = Casting and reset Overload's cooldown and generates a Rune for 4 seconds, up to 2. Casting Overload will consume Ryze's current Runes. |description4 = If Ryze consumes 2 Runes, he gains 50 + (10 level) shield and bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |cooldown = 6 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |leveling = |leveling2 = % |leveling4 = % |range = |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |video = }} Ryze instantly the target enemy for 1 second, also dealing them magic damage. |description2 = }} The root duration is increased to 2 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |leveling = |range = |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |video = }} Ryze hurls an orb of runic energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and applying Flux. Ryze's abilities are empowered versus targets marked with Flux. |description2 = }} Spell Flux spreads to all nearby enemies, dealing Spell Flux's damage and applying Flux to each enemy hit. This effect is also triggered if Spell Flux kills its target, even if they were not previously marked, and if a target marked with Flux is slain by an allied champion. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |leveling = |range = |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = |video = }} Ryze targets a location and opens a 475-unit wide portal around him. After a 2 second delay, all allied champions within the portal are teleported to the target location. |description2 = The delay on '''Realm Warp' is interrupted by both silencing and immobilising effects.'' |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |leveling = |range = |targeting = |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = * While similar to a channeled ability, Realm Warp does not in any way prevent Ryze from acting. * Once the target location is selected, it does not matter how far Ryze moves from the target location. |video = }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Ryze